


In Her Place

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Pre-Time-Reset, Season 4 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change is not easy for Mrs. Frederic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Place

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "unwanted freedom"

Irene Frederic was not the Caretaker of Warehouse 13.

It was such a shock that for a moment that seemed like an eternity, she simply could not process it. The Warehouse had been a part of her for so long, she could hardly remember being without it— but now she was. Her mind cleared, allowing her to think properly for the first time in weeks.

And her heart sank.

Yes, she was free of the battle for the Warehouse, from having to face Paracelesus, ex-Caretaker of Warehouse 9.

Because she knew she was leaving Claudia to fight in her place.

THE END


End file.
